Falling Softly
by SquirrelWho
Summary: The Doctor has turned himself human and Amy and Rory have to keep him safe from the creatures hunting him, but what are they supposed to do when he falls in love with a woman from the parallel universe they're hiding in? A woman they thought only existed in his dreams? Is she real or a trap to lure the Doctor out?
1. Heros

A bit more AU than some of my other stories and here's why…

River does not become the Doctor's Wife and her life is a bit different, not sure if she's even going to appear in this…maybe…either way because of that things go a bit differently and, after picking up Rory, instead of visiting Venice they wind up on a planet in the future and, if you know the Doctor, then you know things don't exactly go as planned…

Featured Characters include, but are not limited to...

The Eleventh Doctor, Amy, Rory, Rose, Jackie, Tony (yes, little Tony), Pete and a few others.

* * *

"I'm so glad you agreed to let me help you pick out your dress for the party tonight," Jackie said from the other side of the closed dressing room door.

Rose rolled her eyes. _Agreed to let her mum help _implied that she had a choice. Her mum didn't give her a choice. Jackie knocked on her door two hours ago, hurried her through getting dressed, hardly let her run a brush through her hair, and then harassed her into a cab.

"I'm not sure about this one," Rose said, choosing to change the subject. "'S a bit too pink."

"Give us a look."

Another eye roll and then she opened the door.

"Oh, God, you're right. That's awful," her mum agreed, wrinkling her nose in disgust. "It makes your hips look twice as wide."

Rose looked down.

"Really?"

"Looks like you're flat chested too."

"Thanks mum," she said, closing the door.

"Rose, I only meant it looks that way."

She took off the pink nightmare and picked up a deep plumb dress. One the saleslady suggested. It was definitely not something she'd pick out. All plunging neckline and low back. Well, it wasn't like anyone would see her. She took it off the hanger and stepped into it.

"I've been meaning to talk to you," her mum continued. "About James."

Rose stiffened, her hand on the zipper, but not moving. She didn't like to talk about James let alone think about him. It wasn't that she was sad, well, she was a bit, but not for the same reason her mum thought. It was that James always led to subjects she didn't want to discuss and her mum would never understand because she couldn't tell her, couldn't tell anyone.

"Yeah," she replied, apprehensively as she slid the zipper up.

"I know you said you were fine before the wedding and you said you like that woman-"

"Sarah Jane," she said, reminding her mum that the woman James married had a name and wasn't _the woman _as Jackie always disdainfully called her.

"But you haven't really talked about it," her mum continued, obviously ignoring her comment.

"There isn't anything to talk about."

She gazed at her reflection, hardly recognizing the woman she saw, but then she hardly recognized herself anymore. _Someday there'll be some strange woman walking through a market place on some distant planet. She won't be Rose Tyler. She won't even be human. _

"Why won't you talk to me, sweetheart?" her mum said, drawing her out of her thoughts.

Dangerous things. Thoughts. Dangerous for her.

"I'm fine mum. I told you that. I'm happy for them. Just leave it."

"You can't be happy. No one's happy alone. You spent all that time getting back to that bloody Doctor and he goes and leaves you twice!"

She sighed. She really didn't want to have this conversation. Her mum didn't understand, but how could she? Rose couldn't tell her the truth. What would she think? She knew her mum would still love her, but she didn't want to see the look in her mum's eyes.

"He didn't leave me. I left him," she said, finally admitting a partial truth.

When James moved out her mum assumed he left and she didn't say otherwise because she knew how her mum was, meddler. Jackie wouldn't leave it otherwise. She thought James would correct her, but he didn't and she was grateful for that, especially after she asked him to leave, hurt him, but she couldn't tell him the truth either. He'd blame himself and she couldn't have that. He deserved to be happy, find someone, fall in love and he had, though she was surprised by who he found, but she really was happy for them.

"What?" Jackie gasped.

"I told him the truth," she said. "That I couldn't love him."

"Why the hell would you do something like that?"

"Because it was the right thing to do and he's happy now."

"You could've been happy, married-"

She pulled open the door and eyed her mum. She was twenty-seven years old, she didn't need to be lectured. What she did was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do, but it was the right thing.

"I never said I wanted to be married, mum. That's what you want and I certainly don't want to be married to a man I don't love, yeah?"

She shoved past Jackie and stalked down the hall, completely forgetting that she was wearing the dress she tried on. All she wanted to do was get as far from her mum and the lecture that was coming as possible.

"Rose Marion Tyler, don't you walk away from me," Jackie yelled chasing after her.

Rose ignored the saleswoman and opened the door, stepping out onto the sidewalk in her bare feet, but she paid no notice. She glanced back and saw her mum waylaid by the sales staff. She couldn't help grinning at that. If she was quick…she made to dash across the street, but the blare of a horn to her left startled her. Before she could react someone grabbed her around the waist and pulled her back. The truck rumbled past, inches from her.

"Are you okay?" a bloke asked and she turned around to find a strange man in a dark green jacket and red bowtie standing behind her.

He just stared at her. He hadn't even thought when he noticed the danger she was in, the truck's horn alerting him to it. He wasn't entirely sure how he reached her so fast, it was as if thought and action combined and he was there, pulling her out of the way. He didn't know what she looked like until she turned around and then…well, he heard himself utter the question while his mind tried to figure out how she could possibly be real. She was a story. A character from his dreams. A drawing, but there she was, standing in front of him.

"Um…" she stammered staring into his startling green eyes. _Emerald._ "Fine. I'm…um…fine."

God, what the hell was wrong with her? Must be the adrenaline from nearly getting hit. He was cute though, more than cute and he had great hair, but no, no she couldn't get involved with anyone. It wouldn't be fair, to them.

"Have we met before?" he asked.

She laughed, she couldn't help it.

Her laugh was…like home. That's the feeling he got. Like a home he left a long time ago and never thought he'd see again. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

"No, I, uh, I don't think so. I'm safe though, so you can…um…let me go," she said and he realized his arms were still around her waist.

"Right. Um. Sorry," he stammered, releasing her.

"Oh, my God, sweetheart, are you all right?" a woman exclaimed behind them.

He turned around and caught sight of a woman who had to be the other's mum. There were too many similarities for her to be anyone else.

"'M fine, mum," she replied. Her mum glanced at the bloke and she could see the wheels turning, definitely not a good sign, but instead of chatting him up on behalf of her daughter Jackie turned her gaze back to Rose.

"Come on then, we should go," her mum said.

That was odd. She usually asked for the bloke's number, not that Rose ran into a lot of blokes while she was out with her mum…okay, maybe a few.

"Guess I should go then," Rose said, glancing at him and giving him a smile. "Thanks for, you know, saving my life and all."

"Anytime," he replied, returning her smile.

She started to walk away and that's when he realized he might never see her again. Without thinking his hand darted out and grabbed hers. She turned back, glancing from their hands to him.

"What's your name?" he asked.

She smiled, THAT smile, the one from his dream. The one that was a bit cheeky and he found himself smiling in return.

Jackie glanced between the two. She didn't like that bloke…there was something off about him and she definitely didn't like the way Rose smiled at him. Her daughter didn't even know him.

"'S Rose Tyler," she said and then her mum pulled them apart and she vanished into the crowed.

"Rose Tyler," he breathed, unable to move.

She had the same name as the woman from his dream. It couldn't be a coincidence that he dreamed about her and then saved her life. He didn't believe in coincidence, at least, not on that level.

* * *

"That was rude, mum," Rose chastised as Jackie pulled her down the street.

"You'll thank me later," her mum replied.

"I thought you wanted me to find someone," she said, not that she would actually date the bloke.

He was nice and attractive, but it wouldn't be fair to him. Her mum didn't know that though. So, why was Jackie acting so weird?

"Not that one."

"What do mean? He saved my life. What's wrong with that?"

"There's something off about him. He seemed…odd."

"Odd?"

"His pants are too short, he's wearing boots and did you get a load of that bowtie?"

"I thought the bowtie was cute."

Jackie rolled her eyes.

"You would," her mum huffed. "Anyway, I've got a party to plan. I hope you like that dress by the way. I had to pay for it after you went running out the door."

Rose glanced down and realized she was still wearing the plumb dress with the plunging neckline. Oh, God. Was she wearing that when…her cheeks flushed.

"What's wrong? You're not sick are you?" Jackie asked, pausing to feel her daughter's forehead.

"No, I'm fine, mum," she replied, batting the woman's hand away.

"Good. Can't have you not showing up for your own birthday party."

"If it's my party then why do I have to wear a dress?" she asked.

"Because I'm your mum and I said so."

She rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. There really was no arguing with her mum. She thought back to the bloke who saved her life and wondered if it she'd see him again, not that it mattered because it didn't. At least, that's what she told herself.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	2. The Woman From His Dreams

You knew it was coming so here you go. :)

* * *

"I'm back," Amy called stepping inside and closing the door before walking down the hall to the front room. "Hope you boys didn't get into too much…" she trailed off, nearly dropping the takeout as her eyes fell on her fiancé who was sitting in a chair that was inside a cage.

"Hi," Rory said, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Rory!" she exclaimed, running toward him and tossing the takeout on the nearest table, there were seven in the room, most filled with partial inventions. "What happened? Was it them? Did they find the Doctor?" She searched for a door or a latch and then stopped. "The Doctor!" She glanced around the room frantically. "Where is he? Did they find him? Did they take him?"

"Amy!" Rory yelled, trying to get her attention.

"What?" she snapped, not at all happy that he yelled at her, especially when she was upset.

"The Doctor put me in here."

"I'm sorry…what?" she asked, trying to make sense of what he said. "The Doctor?"

"Yeah."

"Did this?" she gestured at the cage.

"Yep."

"To you?"

He sighed.

"Yes."

"And you just let him?" she eyed her fiancé.

"Just let him? He asked me to push that button," he pointed out a red button. "And when I did this fell from the ceiling."

"So that cage was hanging from the ceiling and you didn't notice it?"

He sighed.

"Are you going to let me out or not?"

"I don't know. I have to think about it," she mused.

"Amy, that's not funny and besides the longer I'm trapped the longer he's wondering around on his own."

That motivated her.

* * *

"Rose Tyler," John whispers again. He'd said it a few times during his walk home, liking the feel of her name on his lips. She was real, really real. He knew Amy would have a thing or two to say about that. Probably something along the lines of, _did you wish really hard?_

Of course he hadn't…or maybe he had. He dreamed about her a few times. She looked younger in some of them, which was strange, that she would be younger in some dreams and not in others. If he knew her then that might account for it, but he didn't. He would definitely remember her if he did.

The dreams were always different and there were usually aliens or some threat, but he saved her in the end. That was always the same, that the way she looked at him, and how he felt about her.

He opened the door and stepped inside, expecting Amy and Rory and a lengthy lecture from Amy about trapping Rory in a cage, but really what else was he supposed to do? They insisted on doing practically everything for him. From fetching takeout to shopping to picking up parts he needed for his inventions, which was what he'd been after when he left. _Damn! _He forgot all about that.

He shrugged. Oh, well, could do that later. First he wanted to find out everything he could about Rose. Not in a creepy stalker way, but in a _find out where she lived so he could accidentally bump into her later or tomorrow or both. _That wasn't stalker-y. It was…coincidental, if coincidences could be arranged ahead of time. Yes, it was perfectly normal.

"Amy! Rory!" he called, stepping into the living room to find it empty, well, devoid of Amy and Rory, with all his inventions it definitely couldn't be described as empty.

Maybe they finally took the hint and went off to spend some time together. They were engaged after all. He told them on more than one occasion that they should be doing couple-y things and not hanging around him all day. Not that he minded spending time with them, but a lot of the time he worked on inventions and they just stood around watching him.

He hurried back to his bedroom where he remembered leaving his laptop last night after searching for a shop where he might be able to find the cables he needed. He opened a search and typed her name in, sure he would have to scroll past all those results that had to do with flowers and flower shops, but to his surprise most of the results had to do with her.

He clicked on the first one.

_Vitex Heiress Turning 27_

_The Tyler Mansion will be hosting Rose Tyler's annual birthday party, an invitation only event. Guests include…_He skimmed through the guests, not really interested in who would be there beyond Rose and finally came to the date. Tonight at seven. He glanced at his watch. Five hours. He needed a tux and a shower and –

"He's in here!" Rory called from his bedroom doorway, startling him. "Amy's beside herself."

John shut his laptop as he stood up. Beside herself? What was that supposed to –

"Where were you?" Amy fumed, stepping into the room, folding her arms across her chest.

"I told Rory I was going out to pick up some parts. Didn't he tell you?" John asked, as if he was completely innocent.

"Yeah, after I got him out of that cage you locked him in."

"I did _not _lock Rory in a cage," he defended. "All he had to do was pull the lever."

"That was conveniently out of his reach," Amy snapped.

"It thought you two could do with some time alone."

"What?" she asked, taken back.

"Look, you're my friends," he glanced from her to Rory and back. "My best friends, but you're engaged, going to be married and yet you spend all your free time with me. If I hadn't insisted that you get your own place you'd be here round the clock. It's not healthy, not good for your relationship."

Rory nodded his head and Amy shot him a warning glare.

"We like being here," she said.

"I'm sure you do, but you should like being other places. Like the cinema and out for dinner and things like that. Now, I've got a tux to buy and less than four hours to get it if I want to get a shower in, which I definitely want to do," he said and then walked past her and into the hall.

"Tux, what tux?" Amy asked, following him. "What do you need a tux for?"

"For the party," he replied, as if she should know that.

"What party?" Rory asked.

He paused half way through the living room and gestured at a painting.

"Her party." Then he glanced at a confused Amy. "Now, Amy, I really don't have a lot of time so if you're going to continue questioning me you'll have to come along."

Amy exchanged a worried glance with Rory. The woman in the painting was someone the Doctor dreamed about. She remembered asking when she noticed the first sketch he drew. She hadn't even known he could draw, much less paint until he turned himself human.

"But…Doc…John," she corrected. It was so weird calling him by a name. "She's not real. You said yourself she's a character from a dream."

"Dreams, Amy, as in more than one," he replied walking to the door and taking the handle. "Isn't it brilliant?"

He opened the door and ushered them out. Amy thought the idea that he believed the woman from his dreams was real was anything but brilliant. It was really, extremely not good. Maybe turning himself human had done something, maybe he'd actually gone round the bend. What were they supposed to do if that happened? The Doctor hadn't mentioned that being a possibility. Then again he was known to forget to mention important details on occasion.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Rory whispered as the Doctor tried on one tux after another, finding something wrong with each one, even though they all looked exactly the same to Amy.

"I don't know," she whispered back.

"You know she can't be real and if she was she couldn't be here. We're in a parallel universe. He can't know anyone from here."

"I know."

"What do you think?" the Doctor asked, spinning around in a black tux that looked exactly like all the others.

"You look great," she said, giving him a smile.

"Yeah, what she said," Rory agreed.

"Now, I've just got to find a new bowtie," he said, walking over to the ties.

They followed, but kept their distance so he wouldn't overhear them.

"We can't let him go to that party on his own," Amy said.

"Obviously, but he wants us to do couple-y things," Rory replied.

"A party's a couple-y thing, isn't it?"

"Depends on what sort of party it is. Looks like it might be a bit posh," Rory nodded at the Doctor.

She rolled her eyes.

"Haven't you learned not to judge the type of party on what he wears? Remember that one in Scotland 1782?"

Rory thought and then grinned.

"He was wearing a tux then."

"Yeah, a blue one and that fez."

"In his defense he was aiming for 1972."

At that moment the Doctor turned around holding up two bowties.

"What do you think? Red or blue?" he asked.

"Isn't it supposed to be black?" Rory asked.

"Black's boring," he dismissed.

"The blue would look good," Amy suggested.

"I'm partial to the red."

"Fine then, red."

"You're right. I should go with green."

She rolled her eyes as he turned around and dropped both ties, picking up a dark green one. He turned around and gave her a confused glance.

"What?"

She sighed in exasperation.

"Nothing," she replied, turning around and following him to the register.

He always did that. Asked what they liked and then went with something completely different. It was annoying, but at least that hadn't changed. So many other things had. Like the painting and the drawing. The inventing seemed more normal because he always tinkered with the TARDIS.

When he asked them to move out that first day she was floored. She and Rory agreed only because it had been such a surprise and them being there in charge of him was still new, not that she was entirely used to it yet, but if he waited she would've figured a way out of it.

Luckily they managed to rent a flat the next street down, but that was still further away than she liked, especially with those hunters after him. She had no idea if they managed to make it out of their universe or not and the only way to find out was with the TARDIS and the only one who could find out from the TARDIS was the Doctor and right now the Doctor was human and went by the name John Smith. To be the Doctor he'd have to open the watch and then if the hunters were there they'd find him. She absentmindedly touched her temple feeling a headache coming on from thinking about it.

"Are you all right, Amy?" the Doctor asked in concern.

"Yeah, just getting a bit of a headache," she replied.

"Maybe Rory ought to take you home so you can lie down," he suggested.

"Yeah…" Wait. She couldn't do that because she couldn't let him go to that party alone and she wasn't about to let Rory go with him without her after that whole cage incident. "No, I'm fine. Really. It already passed."

"Okay, then, if you're sure."

"Yep. Sure. Positive," she replied, giving him a smile.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	3. Parties and Baths

"What're we doing?" Amy asked, following the Doctor along a concrete wall and into a line of trees.

"Sneaking in, Amy," he replied. "What'd you think we were going to do?"

"Try going in through the front maybe?"

He snorted.

"And we'd be turned away because we don't have invitations."

"Oh, brilliant," Rory whined. "So, we're crashing a party? You remember how this turned out last time, don't you?"

"Last time?" the Doctor asked. "This is the first time I've ever crashed a party and I'm doing it for a very good reason."

Now it was Rory's turn to snort, but Amy slapped his arm, reminding him that the Doctor didn't remember any of the other times. He did though and they always ended in getting caught and since it was Friday and they didn't know anyone who could bail them out they'd be stuck for the weekend. Brilliant.

* * *

Rose wondered around the party, wanting to be anywhere, but there. If it wasn't for her brother she'd be bored out of her mind, not that Tony running off was a good thing, but he never got very far and it gave her something to do that didn't have to do with mingling or having some bloke her mother set on her chat her up.

After looking under all the tables, which earned her quite a few strange looks that she promptly ignored, she checked the kitchen, laundry, not the basement, he didn't like the dark. He was only six after all.

She asked the bloke whose sole job was to stand in front of the stairs and make sure guests didn't wonder up if he saw her brother. He told her he hadn't so she knew he wasn't upstairs, well, unless he snuck by the bloke, which was a possibility, but she decided to check the back first.

There were a few guests wondering around outside. It was a nice evening and the colorful fountains her mum had installed drew attention. She headed toward the first one, thinking that her brother might be hiding behind them, since the lights kept the dark at bay, but a commotion near the tree line where the fence stopped and the underground security alarms began drew her attention.

She could make out two security guards and three people. Fear gripped her as she wondered if her brother's disappearance had anything to do with this. She raced over to find out exactly what was going on.

"Rose!" a man's voice called when she drew closer.

She recognized the voice, but couldn't place it. At least, she couldn't until the trio came into view. She didn't know the first bloke or the woman, but the expressions they wore were enough to make her laugh, it was as if they'd seen a ghost, but she held it back noticing the way the security guards had both men by their lapels. The second man she knew the moment her eyes fell on him. He was the one who saved her from being hit earlier that day. He gave her a goofy grin and she couldn't help smiling back.

"That's where you got to," she said, drawing the attention of all five people.

"Do you know these people miss?" the large, more ape like security guard asked. All thick neck and bristling hair.

"Of course I do," she replied in a _don't even think about questioning me _sort of way. Then she turned her attention on him. "These must be the friends you said you were going to pick up."

The security guards released them, but didn't step away.

"Y-yes," John stammered, both pleased that she came to their rescue and surprised that she could make something up so quickly. "Amy Pond and Rory Williams. They're my friends."

"Hi, Amy," she beamed offering her hand to the girl who still seemed a bit out of sorts. "I'm Rose Tyler, but then you probably already knew that, what with this being my birthday party and all."

"Um…hello," Amy stammered.

Then it was Rory.

"Nice to meet you Rory," Rose said, shaking his hand.

"N-nice to meet you to. Really, actually. A bit strange-" Amy slapped his arm. "But…um…nice. Definitely nice."

Rose quirked her brow, glancing at the man who saved her. She noticed the security guards.

"Don't you two have something else to do? Or is my mum paying you lot to eavesdrop?" she snapped, all authority.

"Yes…I mean…no…I mean yes, miss," the ape one replied and then they both scurried off as if they couldn't get out of there fast enough.

"That was very authoritative," John commented and then grinned, offering his arm. "I sort of like it."

She smiled, taking his arm.

"I know your friends names. Are you going to tell me yours?"

"Oh, right. I forgot," he said. "It's John. John Smith."

She gave him a surprised glance.

"What?" he asked.

"'S…I knew someone who went by that name."

Amy and Rory exchanged a glance. Did she know him? No, but she couldn't. If she did she'd recognize him.

"There are a few of us," he replied.

Amy pulled Rory back, allowing the two to walk a bit ahead.

"How can she be real?" Amy asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing," Rory said.

"The Doctor said this is a parallel universe, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, what if, I mean, what if he knows her, but from the other universe."

"Wait. So like there's two of her. One here and one there."

"Isn't that sort of what parallel universe means? That there are other versions of people. Like in one we travel with the Doctor and in another we don't?"

"So, wait. You mean there's an Amy and Rory here?"

She rolled her eyes.

"That's not what I'm talking about, but, yeah, I suppose." She paused as a not very good idea hit her. "There's another possibility."

Rory caught the worry in her voice, making his stomach tighten in concern.

"And that would be?" he asked.

"That she's after him."

"What do you mean?"

"The Doctor never mentioned her, not before we got here," Amy explained. "Then suddenly he's dreaming about her and painting her and drawing her. It's almost as if the idea of her was planted in his mind."

"What? By the hunters? Can they do that?" Rory asked, glancing at the two and then back to Amy.

"I don't know. Then or…someone else."

"Oh, brilliant," he whined. "Two threats. Of course there's two threats. Why wouldn't there be?"

"Stop whining and start thinking. We have to get him out of here and keep him away from her," Amy insisted.

* * *

"So, how good are you at finding things?" Rose asked.

"Um…" he wasn't going to lie, exactly, exaggerate maybe, but the moment his eyes connect with hers he couldn't even do that. "Rubbish usually."

She grinned.

"No help there then."

He returned her smile.

"Why? What'd you lose?" he asked.

"My little brother," she replied.

He paused, eyeing her.

"You lost your little brother?" he asked.

"Not exactly. The nanny was supposed to keep an eye on him, but one chocolate cake and he's gone. I told her I'd find him. I think he might be behind one of the fountains."

He glanced at the fountains lit up by different colored lights.

"Possibly," he mused. "It's pretty dark out though. Did you check the bedrooms?"

"That was my next stop, but I wanted to check out here first."

"You take this side I'll take the other?" he suggested.

She nodded and they separated. She checked both fountains on her side, but came up empty. She glanced at him and he shrugged, indicating he found the same.

* * *

Amy and Rory weren't thrilled when Rose asked them to stay downstairs while she and John checked upstairs for Tony, but she directed them to a table of nibbles and they seemed less upset about the idea, at least Rory was.

After checking the first six bedrooms and coming up empty they came to a door and Rose couldn't help feeling apprehensive because, of course Tony had to be in their parents' room. The one room that if destroyed would actually make her mum have a cow, horns and all.

She opened the door and stepped inside. A quiet giggle indicated she was right. She spied chocolate hand prints on the white rug. Brilliant! Tony wouldn't be the one in trouble though. It would be the nanny and her, mostly her, but she couldn't hold that against her brother. He was only six.

"I wonder where Tony is?" she called out to the room, shooting John a grin.

For a moment he simply looked at her then he seemed to understand, grinning back.

"I've no idea. It's as if he disappeared," he replied.

"Disappeared?" she asked in mock concern. "You don't think it was fairies do you?"

Another giggle greeted her and she realized it was coming from under her parents' bed. She caught John's gaze and motioned to the bed. He nodded. She pulled her heels off, not wanting her brother to hear her and slowly made her way around the bed.

"No, definitely not fairies," John continued, masking her movements with his voice. "Far too much noise downstairs for fairies. Now, teleporters. If you've got one of those lying around that might account for his sudden disappearance." Rose bent down. She could see her brother's stocking-ed feet sticking out from under the bed. Tony giggled again. "Or maybe a-"

At that moment Rose grabbed hold of her brother's ankles. Tony let out a surprised yell as she pulled him out from under the bed. He turned around all chocolate fingers and chocolate smile. The moment he spied her he grinned.

"How many chocolate cakes have you had young man?" she asked, trying and failing miserably at an authoritative voice.

"Jus da one," he replied, holding up three fingers. She quirked her brow. "One," he said, holding up one finger, "and a 'nuther one," another finger went up, "and a 'nuther one." The third finger went up.

"And then you got chocolate all over mum's white carpet."

He turned his head as if he could see it, which he couldn't since he was on the wrong side of the bed. He turned his big hazel eyes back to her and she was gone.

"I sorry, Wosie," he apologized.

"You're lucky you're cute," she replied, that being the best reprimand she could think of with him looking at her like that, but even that was lost when she smiled.

"Yep," he said, popping the 'p.'

"Come on then, sticky fingers."

A moment later she realized what a bad idea that was because he grinning, that wicked grin young children sometimes got when they came up with an extremely not good idea right before they acted on it. She had enough time to register that her brother was about to do something she definitely wouldn't like and then he pressed his hands to her chest, right above where the top of her dress ended.

"Sticky!" he exclaimed, laughing.

"Tony Tyler I'm going to kill you!"

"No you won't," he replied and then giggled.

Another laugh drew her attention and her eyes fell on John.

"You're not helping," she said, but her brother's giggles were already making her smile and any chastising was lost in that.

"Who's that?" Tony asked, standing up and glancing at John.

"That's my…um…friend," she decided.

She hadn't known him long, didn't really know him, but he did save her life and if that wasn't enough then she didn't know what was. John glanced at her smiling.

"Is that him?" Tony asked, pointing at him.

"Him?" Rose asked, not entirely sure what her brother meant.

"Is that your Doctor, Wosie?"

Oh. She told her brother stories about her and the Doctor, all the adventures they went on. She opened her mouth to protest, but John beat her to it.

"I am a doctor," he replied. "Technically, but I think I'm a different doctor."

"You're not the kind what give shots, are you?" the boy asked suspiciously.

John laughed.

"Nope, not that kind either."

"Okay then."

Tony suddenly became interested in patting his sticky fingers against his shirt.

"How about a bath?" John suggested.

"With bubbles?" Tony asked, coming out from the other side of the bed and looking up at John with his big hazel eyes.

The same color as Rose's eyes and he couldn't help smiling at the young boy as he bent down and mussed Tony's hair, earning a grin.

"Is there another sort?" he asked.

_Thank you, _Rose mouthed as he stood up and took her brother's hand.

"Anytime," he replied, as he'd done earlier and she couldn't help smiling as she directed them to the closest bath.

After she started the bath and removed the chocolate from her chest she hurried off to find the nanny so she could save John from having to spend the next half hour sitting there while her brother bathed, only when she returned he didn't seem to need saving. His jacket was hanging next to the towels, his sleeves rolled up and she was fairly sure he was having as much fun with Tony's bath toys as her brother. She couldn't help laughing when she caught sight of the two of them.

John turned a sheepish gaze on her, seeming to realize what he was doing. He stood up and, much to Tony's protesting, dried his hands on a towel and then retrieved his jacket.

"Bye Doctor man," Tony called as they walked into the hall.

"See you later," he called back. Rose giggled, drawing his attention. "Sorry…I…um…" he stammered, fumbling to roll his sleeves down as they walked.

She laughed, stopping him and taking his arm to roll first one sleeve down, buttoning it, then the next.

"Got a bit caught up, yeah?" she asked, catching his gaze between sleeves.

"A bit, yeah," he replied, not entirely sure how he managed speech when her fingers grazing his skin removed all logic from his mind and made his heart beat as if he'd run a marathon.

"I thought it was cute."

He glanced at her, smiling.

"Yeah?" he asked.

She buttoned the second sleeve and then caught his gaze, grinning.

"Definitely."

"Oh, well," he returned her smile, swaggering a bit and she giggled.

A sudden idea flashed through her mind and she grinned, knowing it probably resembled her brother's earlier wicked grin, at least if the startled look John wore was any indication.

"What do you say we get out of here?" she asked.

He knew Amy and Rory would likely kill him, well, Amy definitely would, but one look in her hazel eyes and dying didn't seem like that much of a punishment if it meant spending time alone with her.

"I say, how fast can you run, Rose Tyler?" he inquired, taking her hand and was rewarded by that cheeky grin.

"Pretty fast."

Then she sprinted down the hall to an elevator that was being kept out of service for the party, but she had the key code. She entered it and then pulled him inside after the doors opened. She pushed the button for the basement floor and glanced at him, sharing a grin as the doors slid shut.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	4. Ditching Parties

"Look, our friend's up there," Amy said, trying to get the security guard to let them go upstairs. "All we want to do is pop up there and bring him down here."

"As I already explained, the upstairs is off limits to guests, unless accompanied by one of the Tylers," the security guard replied.

Amy sighed. The Doctor had been upstairs with Rose for nearly twenty minutes and she definitely didn't like that idea. For all she knew Rose could've captured him or…No, best not even think about that.

"But it's not off limits to you," she tried.

"No, of course not. I'm with the security detail."

"Okay then you can go up there and get our friend."

"Sorry, no can do, red. I can't leave my post."

"Red?" Amy fumed, eyeing the man. "Did you just call me-"

Rory grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Amy," he said. "Amy calm down."

She rounded on her fiancé.

"Did you hear what he called me?"

"Yes, but if you keep this up you're going to get us thrown out. Then there'll be no way we can find the Doctor and get him out of here."

She sighed in aggravation. Rory was right, of course. She didn't like it, but he was right.

"Fine," she snapped.

An older blonde woman brushed past them and stopped near the security guard.

"Ma'am," the security guard said, respectfully.

"Have you seen my daughter?" the woman asked.

"She went upstairs about twenty minutes ago with another guest to look for your son, Mrs. Tyler."

"Good," Mrs. Tyler said, taking a few steps up the stairs.

"Um…excuse me," Amy said. The woman paused, turning back and glancing at her. "That guest with your daughter, he's, um, our friend…and our ride," she hastily added, thinking on her feet being one of her talents, "We were supposed to leave soon because my," she glanced at Rory, "fiancé has work in the morning and I was hoping we could come with you to find him so he can give us a lift home."

The blonde woman stared at her a moment and then Rory before shrugging.

"All right then," Mrs. Tyler replied.

"Great," Amy said, sticking her tongue out at the security guard after Mrs. Tyler turned her back. Then she followed the woman upstairs with Rory.

"So," Mrs. Tyler said after a moment. "This friend of yours, the one my daughter brought upstairs, what's he do, for a living I mean."

"Oh, um, he's a doctor," Amy replied because it was true for both his fake and real life.

Mrs. Tyler paused, glancing at her.

"A proper doctor though, yeah? He doesn't just go around calling himself Doctor, does he?"

Amy and Rory exchanged a glance, but it was Amy who answered, choosing not to say anything about him being the Doctor.

"He holds three doctorates actually. One in physics, engineering, and astronomy."

"Genius then," Mrs. Tyler relied as if there was something wrong with it. "Course he's a genius. Couldn't be a normal bloke, well," she turned and continued up the stairs, "suppose I ought to be happy she's spending time with someone." She paused on the landing and eyed Amy. "Three doctorates you say?"

"Um…yeah," Amy replied, not entirely sure what to make of everything Mrs. Tyler said.

"What's he do then? He has a job, doesn't he?"

"Um…well," she glanced at Rory who offered her no help and then back to the woman. "He's an inventor."

At that Mrs. Tyler snorted.

"An inventor," the woman scoffed. "Course he's an inventor. Lord knows he's broke then."

"But, um…isn't your husband an inventor," Rory chimed in as his mind finally made the connection between all those Vitex posters he'd seen in town, some of which depicted a man and the woman standing next to them.

She paused for a moment and he wasn't sure if she was going to answer.

"He got lucky. Most of his inventions failed miserably. Do you know how hard it is raising a daughter on the estates with a husband who's always running off half cocked about one invention or another only to have him scrap them because no one wanted to buy 'um? Having to work, raise a daughter, and put up with his bull?" She paused for a moment. "I mean, don't get me wrong I love that man to death, but this," the woman raised her arm to indicate the mansion, "Was a fluke, a spot of luck, and it doesn't happen to everyone, believe me. There are some what lose their husbands and then they're left with nothing, nothing, but a daughter and a flat on the estates. Oh, but listen to me. You didn't come up here to listen to me go on, let's see if we can find that friend of yours."

Amy and Rory exchanged another glance as they followed the woman down the hall.

* * *

"I shouldn't be worried that you're some mad stalker, yeah?" Rose teased as the doors to the lift slid open and they were greeted by the dark basement.

"Mad…possibly, at least I'm pretty sure Amy and Rory would agree with that assessment. Stalker? No, definitely not," he replied as she took his hand and led him out of the lift.

"You must've looked me up or you wouldn't be here."

"Oh…um…just to…um…you know…." he stammered and she laughed, stopping to glance at him.

"I'm only having fun," she said, grinning, which made him grin. "Mad's one thing, but if I thought you were a stalker you wouldn't have made it past security."

"Right," he replied, that being the only thing he could think of what with the dark basement and their closeness and the dress she was wearing that dipped rather…EYES, his eyes snapped back to hers. Eyes were, definitely what he ought to be looking at.

"But you shouldn't believe anything the tabloids say. Bunch of rubbish."

"Tabloids?" he asked, trying to recall what they were.

She pulled him to the wall across and began moving a high shelf. He grabbed the other side and helped her. She paused after they moved the shelf and eyed him, a bit of curiosity mingled with a bit of disbelief.

"Don't tell me you don't know what a tabloid is," she said.

"Okay, I won't tell you," he replied.

She quirked her brow. Everyone knew what tabloids were, well, unless…no, he didn't seem like an alien and the only one she ever met that could pass as completely human, unless a medical scan was involved, was the Doctor. He wasn't, of course, unless…but he would've said something. She shook it off. He seemed eccentric, least that was her mum's opinion, though Jackie used other words. Maybe she actually meant someone who didn't know her from the tabloids, who didn't already have a set opinion of her. Wouldn't that be something?

"What?" he asked after a minute and she realized she was just staring at him.

"Sorry," she apologized. "'S just…you're the first person I've met," she left out the _from here _bit, "that didn't already have a fixed opinion of me from what they read."

"Oh," he replied and then mused a moment. "So tabloids are papers."

"Hardly," she said, pressing her thumb against a small screen and then the metal door slid open. She stepped through and he followed, realizing the…hall? Corridor? Passageway? Was big enough for them to walk side by side.

"What is this place?" he asked as she flipped a switch after closing the door and overhead lights flickered leading as far away as he could see.

"Secret passage for," she didn't want to say alien invasions, which was what it was built for, after her and her mum were trapped there. Pete came up with the idea. He didn't want to lose his wife again. "you know, just in case something happens."

She took his hand again. It almost seemed subconscious, not that he was complaining and he certainly wasn't about to point it out just in case she stopped. Her hand fit perfectly in his, almost as if it was made for his and he caught himself stroking his thumb over the side of hers more than once. He stopped each time, afraid she'd notice and then take her hand back.

"So," he said after a few minutes, not because he was uncomfortable with the silence, but he wanted to know everything about her and she mentioned those papers. "These tabloids that aren't papers, they must write a lot of stories about you."

She rolled her eyes at that.

"Quite a few, yeah, but I wouldn't call it writing stories so much as making them up." He glanced at her. "See they have these photographers who live to take pictures of me, least that's what it seems like. They pop out just about everywhere, like weeds. The last one was a couple days ago when I took Tony to the park. He thought he'd have some fun hiding in the bushes, took me ten minutes to crawl in, find him and get him out with the help of this bloke, though he was more hands than help in the end." She could've sworn John's eyes grew darker at that, but then it could be the lights. "I gave him a right good shove, 's lucky I didn't punch him, thought about it. Anyway this photographer pops out of nowhere, flashes a picture and next day there I am, front page, shoving that bloke, my hair a complete mess from dragging Tony out of the bushes, dirt on my jeans, with the caption _Tanked Heiress Attacks Tourist_. Bloody bunch of-" She stopped and glanced at him about to apologize for going off.

"Wankers," he finished, making her laugh and then he laughed.

"Right," she agreed.

"Really, though, you shouldn't have to put up with that."

She glanced at him and grinned. The more time she spent with John the more she liked him, which was _really not good_, a voice in the back of her mind warned. The one that knew a relationship between her and nearly anyone else would only end in heartache, but at that moment she was happy and she hadn't felt that way in a long time so she told that voice to sod off. Besides he was her friend and friends were a different story.

"Yeah, well, 's the price of fame and fortune, or so my mum keeps telling me," she replied.

"Doesn't seem worth it," he mused. "Good thing I've only got the latter."

"Not after my money then," she teased.

He gave her a startled look.

"What? No. What? That's not what you think, is it?" he stammered.

She laughed, giving his hand a squeeze as she bunched up next to him, laying her free hand on his upper arm with a grin and even in his startled state he couldn't help smiling at her.

"I was only joking," he visibly relaxed, "but my mum'll be thrilled."

* * *

Amy and Rory were filled with both relief and worry when Mrs. Tyler opened the last bedroom door and found it empty. The nanny told them Rose and the Doctor left about ten minutes ago after which Mrs. Tyler eyed them and said, _that bloody friend of yours better not be taking advantage of my little girl. _

They spent a good five minutes assuring the woman that their friend would never, ever do something like that. Rory piping up with, _I don't think he'd know what to do with a woman if he got her alone_.

The bedrooms were empty, Rose was gone with some friend of the couple that were standing next to her. Where they hell could they be? Then Jackie caught sight of the lift.

"That girl's itching for a slap, she is," Jackie snapped, turning on her heels and stalking for the staircase.

"What?" Rory asked, sure he heard the woman wrong.

"She's gone and ditched her party with your friend," Mrs. Tyler said, as if they ought to know what was going on.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, trying to keep up with the woman, which was proving very difficult.

"She took the lift, probably down to the basement and used the secret passage to get out and she knows that's not what it was meant for. If I've told her once I've told her a hundred times she ain't to old for a slap."

"Wait. Secret passage?" Amy asked.

"Right," Mrs. Tyler said, turning around and facing them once they reached the bottom of the stairs. "Now, I've got to let my husband know she ditched her own party. Sorry about your friend, but we'll have to wait till they turn up on their own. I'll have one of the drivers drop you two home. It's the least I can do since it was my daughter who ran off with your ride home."

Before Amy or Rory could interject she turned and walked into the crowd of people.

"Great," Amy miffed, folding her arms.

"On the bright side," Rory offered, "I don't think she's a trap because there's no way anyone could fake having a mum like that."

"You're probably right," she agreed, "but he's still out there on his own and we have no idea where those hunters are."

"The only thing we can do is wait for him to get home."

"Yeah, but I'll tell you one thing," she turned around and eyed Rory. "Rose isn't the only one getting a slap." His eyes widened. "Not you stupid. The Doctor."

Rory relaxed.

"Oh, right. The Doctor."

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	5. Parks and Stars

Rose stepped out into a large warehouse type building, newer with metal walls and a cement floor. John followed, gazing around as she closed the door.

"Are we near your house?" he asked.

"My parents' house. I have a flat and…sort of. This is on another piece of property, but not too far off."

He caught sight of three black SUVs.

"Are we talking one of those?" he asked.

"Nope," she replied, taking his hand and then dashing across the building. "I've got my own ride."

They passed the SUVs and he caught sight of a motorcycle.

"Oh!" he exclaimed, grinning. "Is that your ride?"

"Yep," she replied. "Ever driven one?"

"Yeah," he felt the cool metal. "Not in a long time though."

"Why not?"

"Amy thinks they're dangerous."

She rolled her eyes, grinning.

"Sounds like my mum." She opened the seat and pulled out a set of keys then glanced around the warehouse. "Amy's not here. So," she dangled the keys, "what do you say?"

"Me?" he asked, surprised by her actions.

"If you want."

He caught her gaze, smiling, wanting nothing more than to take the keys she offered, but he remembered the other day when he drove Amy and Rory to the shop. Amy declared it to be the last time he was every allowed to drive anywhere.

"I'm…um…well…they don't think I'm a very good driver."

She couldn't help smiling at that. He was being honest. It was nice, not that people generally lied to her, but she'd had a fair few keep things from her, although she had her own secrets. She trusted him though and she wasn't sure if that was because he saved her life or for another reason.

She lifted his hand and set the keys on his palm before catching his gaze.

"I trust you," she said.

The honesty in her voice gave him pause and for a moment all he could do was gaze into her eyes.

"Why?" he asked.

She shrugged.

"Just do."

He grinned and then glanced at her bare arms. He pulled his jacket off and offered it to her. She smiled and slid into it. He gazed at her a moment, feeling like he just gave her his class ring and she accepted it, which he hadn't, but still he couldn't help that feeling.

"Well, then 'm lady," he said, offering his hand and helping her onto the bike, trying not to stare at her legs when she hoisted her skirt and tucked it under her, which turned out to be the hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his entire life. She had great legs. _No, no, eyes. _She had great eyes…and legs.

She handed him a helmet and put hers on. He did the same and then climbed on the bike, sitting in front of her, then righted it, but paused a moment later when she wrapped her arms around his waist, before his mind remembered where he was and what he was doing.

"Where to?" he asked before starting the engine.

"Hide Park," she replied.

Then he turned the key and a moment later they were off. Rose clung to him as they tore down the road. His driving was definitely a bit reckless, fast, and absolutely brilliant. She laughed when he took a corner faster than she knew was legal.

"You're mad," she yelled next to his ear.

"I warned you," he called back and was greeted by her laugh.

He could definitely get used to this. Hyde Park came into view and he slowed down. After locating a spot he pulled in and turned the engine off. He climbed off first and then helped her, again, trying not to stare at her legs, which proved to be the second hardest thing he had to…EYES. Right.

"You all right?" Rose asked, noticing a bit of pink in his cheeks.

"Yes. Perfectly. Fine. I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" he stammered, making her giggle.

She saw him looking, knew he was looking, but she decided not to point that out. Instead she took her heels off one at a time.

"No shoes where we're going," she said, nodding at his dress shoes. He glanced at his shoes and then looked at her, quirking his brow. "Come on now, we haven't got all night."

He bent down and untied his shoes then removed them, followed by his socks when she removed her stocking that went up to number one on his list of hardest things not to do, not watching her remove her stocking that reached her thighs, not that he looked…okay, maybe one or two glances.

She piled everything next to the bike.

"What if someone takes them?" he asked.

"Then we'll buy more. We're loaded, remember?" she teased.

"Actually your parents and I are, you're broke," he pointed out, but he was smiling.

"Fine then, one of you'll have to buy me more. I'm sure you could find time to help me shop for new stockings," she replied, leaning very close to him and for a moment he was sure he didn't even breathe, then she took his hand and raced into the park, pulling him along.

The grass felt cool against his bare feet, but he hardly noticed it, paying more attention to the mad girl who was laughing as she drug him along. She was beautiful and wild, burning as bright as a new star and he knew if she let him he'd never ever let her go. Then they broke through a stand of trees and his eyes fell on the largest fountain he'd ever seen, well, ever seen at a park.

"You brought me here to show me a fountain?" he teased.

Actually it was quite impressive, nearly two stories high with five tears. The base could fit a car easy, if it were empty and devoid of all those tears, but she'd been teasing him and he figured it was his turn.

"Course not," she said, dropping his hand and stepping over to the base. She bent down and uncovered an access panel that was hidden. Then she typed in a number sequence and the fountain erupted in multi-colored lights that made the water seem different colors as it jutted five feet higher into the night sky and then rained down back into the base.

"Impressive," he admitted.

"'S a bit flash, but I like it," she said. "My dad designed it, but mum wanted it in some posh shopping area. I changed the paperwork. Thought it ought to be where everyone can enjoy it."

She stepped up on the ledge, drawing his attention and for a moment he couldn't tear his eyes from the sight of her, illuminated by the colored lights standing in front of a background of falling water. Then she turned and offered her hand. He didn't even have to think before he reached out and in the next moment he was standing next to her.

"Is this where you bring all your dates?" She glanced at him and he realized what he said. "And…um…friends."

She grinned, but it was short lived, slipping away a moment later. She turned her gaze back to the falling water.

"Don't really date…much," she replied, choosing not to say _not at all_, which was true, but then there'd be questions and she didn't want to get into that. She was having fun, happy, and she wanted to keep that for a while longer. "Haven't brought any friends here. Don't really have close friends. Had this mate once, thick as thieves we were, but, you know, he got married, which is good. He's happy and she's great."

He was still holding her hand and he gave it a squeeze. She glanced at him and he thought about saying something, but before he could she gave him the same sort of smile she had before suggesting they ditch her party and in the next moment she jumped into the fountain, pulling him along with her.

"Rose!" he yelled and they both landed sitting down, not hard because there was at least a meter of water.

She laughed.

"We're soaking wet now," he continued, trying to sound offended, but her laughter made him smile.

"No," she said and then before he could react she grabbed him and pushed him under the water. He came up sputtering a moment later, greeted by more of her laughter. "Now you're soaking wet."

"Oh, that's it," he declared, grabbing her, but she tried to get away and he finally had to wrap his arms around her chest and pull her under the water.

They both came up sputtering and then broke into a fit of laughter.

"You're completely mad," he said after a few minutes.

"Yeah, but that's half the fun," she replied. "Besides you were having so much fun with Tony's bath I thought you might fancy another."

Then she splashed him and scrambled out before he could pull her back. He climbed out after her and did the only thing he could think of to get back at her. He shook his head, making sure he was close enough that the water reached her. She yelped and jumped back before breaking out into another fit of laughter when she caught sight of his disheveled hair.

He glanced up as if he could see it, which he couldn't and then ran his hand through it, which didn't do a lot of good.

"So," he said after a minute. "Motorcycle trip, dip in the fountain, what's next on the night Rose Tyler snuck out of her own birthday party?"

"The stars, of course," she said, taking his hand and in the next moment they were running again, but not very far and when she stopped he almost barreled into her.

He hopped up and down for a minute, making a show of it, something that always made Amy roll her eyes, but Rose grinned. He glanced around.

"All right, big grassy area. Don't see any stars," he mused.

"Look up," she said, gazing at the sky.

He followed her gaze, staring at the star strewn night sky. Then he felt her take his hands and by the time he glanced at her she was already spinning them, round, and round, and round. Until their surroundings were a blur of movement and that's when she finally released him and flopped down in the grass. He kept himself upright long enough, barely long enough to flop down next to her.

"So…um…was there a point to nearly giving me motion sickness or was that like the fountain, just for fun?" he asked, trying to glance at her, but everything was a blur of movement.

"Look," she said and he registered her hand, well, three of them, pointing up at the sky.

He turned his head and gazed up at the now moving stars.

"They're moving," he mused.

"It's almost like we're traveling," she said, "in a space ship, off to some distant planet."

He smiled.

"Which planet are we visiting?" he asked, wanting to go along with her story if, for no other reason, than to hear the sound of her voice and the wonder that he could detect right below the surface.

"Somewhere we've never been."

"Since Earth's the only place I've been that leaves quite a bit."

"Somewhere different then, not like Earth. Somewhere with…an orange sky," she replied, thinking of the one place the Doctor could never take her. Gallifrey, his home, which became the one place she'd like to see if she could only see one more.

"Orange sky?" he asked, trying to picture it.

"Burnt orange," she elaborated. "And field's of red grass."

She paused, becoming caught up in the memory that was playing out in her mind. The day the Doctor told her about his home. She'd been so much younger. It was right after Statten's museum and the Dalek she kept the Doctor from killing. He had a northern accent back then.

John heard the hesitation in her voice. He reached out and took her hand. She didn't look at him, but she continued her description.

"There are forests of trees with silver leaves and in the morning when the second sun rises in the south the silver leaves catch the light and it looks like the forests are on fire," she said.

"It sounds beautiful," he replied.

It also sounded familiar, but he chose not to voice that, like a memory or a dream he once had.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	6. An Angry Ginger

Amy sat in the chair that she moved earlier in full view of the hallway to the front door. Rory was asleep on the sofa next to the telly, but she was torn between fuming and panic. It was nearly one in the morning. He ought to be home by now, but he wasn't and the longer he was gone the more panicked she became.

What if he didn't come home? What if the sun rose and she was still sitting there? She tried calling and texting, but he hadn't answered one of them, hadn't picked up, hadn't called her back. The Doctor had been known to be a bit…okay, more than a bit irresponsible on occasion, but she couldn't imagine why he'd ignore her like that, unless he was in trouble. Unless he couldn't answer to text because he'd been captured or hurt or dea…no, no best not think that.

If he didn't come home then she'd do the only thing she could. Plead with the TARDIS. She knew the ship was alive and maybe she could get through to the TARDIS, find him, but that was a last resort because using the TARDIS could draw attention, not just from those hunters.

The TARDIS was on silent, invisible, and shielded at the moment, but…Amy was pulled out of her thoughts as the unmistakable sound of the lock clicking open reached her. The panic she felt vanished and all that was left was cold fury. She shot to her feet and walked over to the hallway, folding her arms as she waited for the idiot to walk inside.

John stepped into his flat, a goofy grin on his face, but he didn't care. He couldn't remember a better evening than this. He didn't want it to end, but she promised to stop by in the afternoon to look over some of his invention. He knew he talked about them for nearly two hours, but, unlike Amy and Rory, she'd been genuinely interested and she even had ideas about how he could fix some of the ones that didn't turn out so well.

He turned on the light to find an angry ginger staring him down. His smile slipped and he swallowed.

"What time to do call this?" Amy snapped.

"Um…I…um…I," he stammered, staring at her with wide eyes and wondering if she was actually going to kill him. She looked murderous.

"You left us!"

"Yes…well, about that-"

"For some woman you just met!"

"I didn't just meet her. I've known her-"

"You might've dreamed about her, but you don't know her."

He straightened his spine, eyeing her.

"I do so!"

"From a dream! For all we know someone planted those dreams in your head."

"Amy, that's ludicrous," he snapped, wondering if she'd been at the wine. "Have you been drinking?"

Amy realized what she said and paused, still furious, but she had to be careful. He stepped around her, but she followed him through the living room while Rory snored on the sofa. She shot her husband an annoyed look.

"What I mean is, the woman from your dream, the one who looks like her-"

"Is her. Same name and all," he replied, grinning at the thought. "Isn't it brilliant?"

"No."

"I would appreciate it if you and Rory stayed away tomorrow," he continued, not listening to her.

"What?" she asked in disbelief.

Sure, he got irritated with them sometimes, but he never said they couldn't come over.

"I invited Rose over to show her my inventions."

Oh, that was really not good. Her parents were loaded. What if she wanted to buy one of his inventions? Some of them were well ahead of their time. They could change history.

"But…" Amy wracked her mind, trying to come up something, "I thought you were going to show us that new tree thing you've been working on."

He turned around, catching her gaze.

"Amelia, I insist." She sighed, irritably. "Oh, it won't be that bad. You two can take in a movie or go out for lunch or both. It'll be fun."

She rolled her eyes.

"Fine."

He turned back around and started down the hall.

"I'm going to bed. I want to tidy up before she gets here."

She almost laughed at that, but she was too worried about what might happen tomorrow. The Doctor's flat was a disaster of half finished experiments and tools. She turned around to wake Rory so they could head back to their place. She knew the Doctor wasn't going to like it, but she planned on interrupting his visit with Rose tomorrow, just to make sure he didn't accidentally change history.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**If you have time reviews are always welcome. :)**


	7. Parks and Brothers

John was still cleaning when a knock at the door drew his attention. He glanced at his watch, nearly ten, then back at the room that was still a mess. How did he let it get this bad? He sighed, walking to the front door and hoping it wasn't her.

Rose felt horrible for what she was about to do, but her mum didn't give her a choice. That was her mum though. When the door opened she couldn't help grinning at John. Disheveled hair, white button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black bracers, and a red bowtie. He looked like he'd been cleaning, something Mickey never did when she came over. It was sweet, which made what she was about to say that much harder.

"Hello," he greeted, smiling.

He took in her white blouse, black skirt that reached mid-thigh, black flats, blond hair falling in soft curls, pulled back in the front. God, she looked gorgeous. He ran a hand, nervously through his hair.

"Hello," she returned.

"The place is a bit of a mess," he apologized, opening the door wider for her.

"Actually," she bit her lip nervously. His gaze dropped to her lips and he almost missed what she said next. "I'm going to have to cancel."

His eyes darted back to hers as his heart sank.

"Cancel?"

"Yeah," she glanced away feeling horrible, "I'm sorry. 'S just my mum, she has some appointments today and it's the Loren's day off and since my dad's at work she needs someone to watch Tony. I would've called, but I forgot to get your number. I'd ask if you wanted to come, but-"

"I'd love to come," he replied, grinning as he grabbed his coat off the hook next to the door.

She paused, surprised.

"Really?"

He pulled his coat on.

"Where are we headed then?"

"Oh…um…" she stammered, a bit flustered, not having expected him to want to come along with her brother in tow. He surprised her and that didn't happen very often anymore. "Thought I'd take him to the park."

John grinned as he stepped out, closing the door behind.

"I love a park."

He took her hand, subconsciously and only noticed as they walked to her car, but she didn't pull away and he took that as a good sign. He didn't mind spending time with Tony. He actually liked the little guy, but to spend time with Rose he would've braved anyone's company.

* * *

A few hours later Rose and John chased a giggling, screaming Tony around the park. The boy was holding what appeared to be a long red ribbon, but was, in fact, John's bowtie.

"Tony Tyler, this isn't funny! Now give that back to him!" she demanded as she closed in, but her brother dodged her attempt to grab him and she wound up on the ground, trying not to laugh a battle she lost a moment later as Tony ran at John.

"Bowties are not toy, Tony," John insisted, grabbing for the boy who managed to duck him and dash between his legs, nearly making him fall over. Rose started laughing. John eyed her. "That's not helpful."

"Sorry," she choked out between giggles, which made him laugh.

Tony stopped running and laughed with them. Once John recovered he came up with a solution.

"Who's up for ice cream?" he asked.

"Me!" Tony exclaimed.

"You'll have to give my bowtie back first."

Tony ran over and practically threw it at him. Rose grinned as she stood up, walking over to John while he started putting his bowtie back on.

"That was pretty clever," she replied, helping him tie it.

"You're pretty clever yourself," he said, catching her gaze as he returned the smile she wore.

She laughed.

"Getting roped into watching the little terror, not so much."

"He's just playing around."

"Ice cream!" Tony yelled, drawing their attention.

"Out of the mouths of babes," he said and something in the way he said that reminded her of someone else.

She shook it off as she turned around, running over to her brother and picking him up as he giggled.

John watched them for a moment, thinking that, yes, he could definitely get used to this. He didn't think of her as the woman from his dreams because, Rose Tyler, was so much more than that. So much more than he ever expected.

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


	8. Meet The Parents

John followed Rose into her parents' mansion as it neared late afternoon. Tony dashed away, probably to his room. It'd been a long day, keeping up with Rose's brother, but it was worth it because he got to spend time with her, watched her smile and laugh. He didn't think there was anything more beautiful in the entire world than her smile.

"Mum," Rose called, walking toward the kitchen.

She knew her mum was probably making dinner. Jackie wasn't one for cooks, not trusting anyone to do things right. Rose stepped into the kitchen and found she was right.

"Tony ran off to his room," she said.

Jackie looked up as her daughter entered the room.

"Thank you for helping me out sweet-" Jackie paused, eyeing the bloke that stepped through the swinging door. She took in the green jacket and bowtie. "Him in the bowtie, then."

"Mum, be nice," Rose warned.

She wasn't sure what her mother had against him, which was why she hadn't mentioned that he was the one she ditched her party with. Once her mum's mind was set against someone it took a lot to change it. If it hadn't been for the Slitheen she doubted her mum would've warmed up to the Doctor as quickly as she did.

Jackie glanced from Rose to the bloke, then brandished the spatula she held, waving it threateningly.

"You're the one," the woman accused.

John took a subconscious step back at the threatening woman, holding his hands out. He wasn't sure why Rose's mum was so upset with him, well, if she knew he was the one she ran off with then maybe he did.

"I…" he trailed off as she waved the weapon toward him, stepping around the counter.

Rose stepped between them.

"Mum."

"He's the one ain't he? The one you ran off with last night."

"It was my idea."

"He is! I was right," Jackie snapped, glaring at the bloke. "You're that genius those friends of yours were talking about. Walking in my house bold as brass after what you did, ain't much a genius are you?"

"I apologize Mrs. Tyler if I-" John began, wanting to somehow alleviate the situation.

He liked Rose, a lot, and he didn't want her mum to hate him. She seemed very family oriented. _Domestic_. Yes, that was the word and he didn't want to cause any tension between her and the woman brandishing the spatula.

"Don't you apologize," Rose interrupted. Then she turned her gaze on her mum. "I don't know what you have against him, but get over it. He saved my life, mum, and he's a good person. You have no reason to-"

"Oh, good lord," Jackie huffed, lowering her arm. "You're infatuated with him, just like you were with that other one."

"No I ain't," she replied, ending in a nervous laugh as she glanced back at John briefly before eyeing her mum. "We're friends."

Jackie rolled her eyes, returning to preparing dinner.

"As if I ain't heard that before. You'll both be staying for dinner then."

John glanced between the two women. _Infatuated with him? _Why would her mum say that? Was it true? What if it was? No, of course it wasn't. What was he thinking? _Friends_. That's what Rose said.

"Oh, um, I'm sure John has to get back-" Rose began.

"Actually, I have time," he replied with a grin.

Rose turned around, surprised. She expected him to want to get out of there as quickly as possible. He already witnessed her mum's wrath, slap not included.

"Really?"

"A home cooked meal with your family sounds brilliant," he said, grinning and then wondered if maybe she didn't want him to stay. "I mean, if that's okay with you."

"I'd love you to stay," she replied before she could think better of it.

Jackie paused as she cut the vegetables, cocking a brow as she glanced at them. Yep, Rose was definitely infatuated. She wore the same smile she used to sport around that daft alien.

"You're father's in the study," Jackie said. "Let him know dinner'll be another twenty minutes would you, sweetheart."

"Right," Rose replied, walking out the swinging door.

John made to follow, but was stopped by Mrs. Tyler.

"Not you," Jackie said, eyeing the bloke.

He turned around, suddenly feeling like he might've felt if he found himself in a room with something along the lines of a vampire or one of those creatures from his dreams.

"Did you…want something, Mrs. Tyler?" he asked.

"You," Jackie pointed the long knife she held in his direction then at the stool on the other side of the island counter she was cutting the vegetables on, "sit." He glanced around nervously, making Jackie roll her eyes. "Oh, I ain't going to hurt you. I just want to talk 's all."

Talk. Right. He could do that. Cautiously, he walked over to the stool and sat down.

"So, what did you want to talk about?"

"What's your name then?"

"Oh…um, John, John Smith."

Jackie glanced at him, raising her brow.

"Is that your real name?"

He drew his brows together, confused.

"Yes, why wouldn't it be?"

Jackie shrugged and went back to chopping the vegetables.

"You're a doctor then."

"Well, technically, but my doctorates aren't in the medical field, if that's what you mean."

"Course not. You're one of them inventors."

"Like Mr. Tyler," he pointed out, which turned out to be the wrong thing to say as she eyed him quickly.

"Are you sassing me?" she snapped, brandishing the knife.

He put his hands up.

"No…I…um…of course not," he stammered, wondering why she thought that.

"Good," she lowered the knife. "Because you ain't too old for a slap."

Something about the way she said that brought his hand to his left cheek, as if he could feel some phantom pain.

"I just meant that-"

"I know what you meant." She gazed over him, as if appraising him, which made him straighten his bowtie nervously. She rolled her eyes. "A bowtie wearing genius doctor. That girl definitely has a type." He drew his brows together, but before he could ask what she meant she continued. "What're your intentions with my daughter?"

The question was so direct and something he hadn't expected that he was left speechless for a moment. She caught his gaze and he realized he had to say something.

"I…we're friends," he managed, swallowing when she continued to eye him.

"That's how it starts out, but it never ends there with her." He attempted again to ask what she meant, but again she cut his thoughts off. "I don't know how much she's told you, but that girl," she pointed toward the closed door with the knife, "my daughter, she's been through hell. She lost everything, but she didn't give up. She fought like hell to get it back then she lost it again, twice actually in the same day." He wasn't sure what Mrs. Tyler meant by everything or how Rose could lose that twice in the same day, but the thought that she'd been hurt, that she felt like she lost everything wrenched his heart. "If you ever hurt her like he did I'll kill you."

He glanced from the knife to the woman's eyes. No, she wouldn't literally kill him, but he didn't doubt she'd make him wish she had. _He_. So someone hurt Rose. That thought sent a wave of anger coursing through him. He wanted a name, but he knew it wasn't his place to ask. That didn't stop him wanting it though.

"I would never hurt her. I…care too much about her," he admitted.

"Good," Jackie replied.

John watched her finish up dinner, but his mind was on other things. Rose was hurt by someone who made her feel as if she'd lost everything, not once, but three times. How could anyone do that to her?

* * *

Standard Disclaimer.

Thank you to all my brilliant readers!

**Reviews are always welcome. :)**


End file.
